


Just Maybe

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: during a night after a particularly long week full of dark twists and turns. This leaves Sylmare to contemplate his life and how things have turned out and how the appearance of a man seems to give him slight hope again that maybe things will be okay.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> A small story based off of my DnD character by the name of Sylmare and a character by the name of Able who yes is inspired heavily by the SCP character SCP 076-2 Able. 
> 
> This is my first original work posted here so I hope you all enjoy.

Able was in all sense of the words odd and unpredictable. He was violent as he was calm. He was beauty personified without even being an elf or a Fae, his olive colored skin littered with tribal style red tattoos, his hair long, almost reaching the back of his knees and dark as night. His eyes gray like a fog that sat just over forests after a rainstorm. He was tall, almost as tall as his husband had been if not shorter by a few inches. He was strong, wielded bladed weapons like a master. His knowledge in combat is what kept him alive, his super human strength, speed and ability to withstand sever wounds made him a wonder. 

Sylmare found himself entranced by this man. How had he found him had been by sheer luck. He had been outrunning some bounty hunters, having taken a arrow to his leg, Sylmare was having trouble getting away. He had soon found himself trapped, upon seeing the bounty hunters getting closer, that's when he appeared. It had been sudden and violent, he came from the darkness of the forest behind the bounty hunters. Sylmare prided himself in being a skilled killer, he was thief known for his skills. But when he watched this mysterious man easily and quickly dismembered and murdered the group of bounty hunters...he found himself entranced by him. 

When he was done, the man stood there over the mess he had made, hands and swords in his hands covered in blood. When he faced Sylmare, he said nothing, and for a moment, he thought this would be the end of him. And for that moment he believed he would he reunited with his husband and child in the afterlife. But no, instead he found himself being helped off of the ground. Which was how he found himself in the position he was in now, in a local in, sharing a room with the man who's named he learned to be Able. The man explained he too was a bounty hunter so sorts, though he was more assassin then bounty hunter. He told him of where he came from, his past and his family he loved yet hated. 

Able, Sylmare decided was complicated. But there was something about him that intrigued the Elf. Something that lured him to the taller man. Even as he laid here next to him, watching the slow, stead raise and fall of the man's back from his calm and peaceful breathing. His eyes hidden behind his eyelids, sleep having taken him just a bit ago. Sylmare could say right now he felt...affection at the sight. But he blamed that on the loneliness he's been feeling and trapped in since the day his Husband and beloved child were ripped away from him by the cruelty of the bounty hunters that stalked him everyday. The dark haired Elf sat up a bit, using his elbow as support as he stared down at the sleeping man. He truly was a beautiful sight, one he would do well to not get too attached to. 

Getting attached to him would only bring more pain, just like it had when his family was killed right here his eyes. But that was the fate that followed him, no matter who he made friends with, they would end up dead because of him. Their lives being ended far too early all because they knew of him and liked him. The world it seemed didnt want him in it, and would make sure that so long as he drew breath, everything and everyone he ever came to love would be taken away from him until he himself wouldn't allow anyone to get close again. And or until he saw it that he could no longer take being alone. The Elf was only brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand land on his hip, he blinked a few times, coming back to his senses and was a bit shocked to see Able staring up at him with a sleepy gaze. Sylmare found himself smiling ever so slightly, reaching out and brushing some of the dark colored locks from Able's face. 

"I hadn't meant to wake you, sorry." He spoke softly, Able didnt seem to care, considering the small shrug he gave before closing his gray colored eyes again. But his hand stayed on the Elf's hip, absentmindedly stroking his thumb across the exposed skin there. It was relaxing to Sylmare if he was going to be honest. Able's touch was soft, and warm, comforting in a way he hadnt felt in a very long time. The loneliness seemed to weigh heavy on him tonight as he laid here next to this stranger. Could Able sense his sadness? Sense that perhaps he had suffered so much but still refused to be captured, killed or even take his own life? Did he see this as stupid or did he view this as strength of will? Sylmare found himself too nervous to ask, too scared to even think of asking. 

But, that didnt matter right now, did it? Right now he wasnt alone. He was safe and sound, next to him a warm body who didnt want anything but to offer a form of companionship for the night. Even if it was just for one night to ward off the feeling of loneliness, to ward off the desire of death. Sylmare moved carefully to lay back down, this time however he laid on his side, tucked up against the bigger man's chest, his head tucked under Able's chin. He could feel the man moving his arm so it laid over his hip, pulling him closer, holding him tightly. 

They said nothing to each other. Sleep came easily to Sylmare for the first time since loosing his family that night. And he had Able to thank for that. Perhaps this was a sign from his deceased husband that he could keep moving forward, that things would get better. That he deserved to love again, he just needed to take it slow, heal first. And that maybe, just maybe, Able was the key to it. 


End file.
